


Whatever You Say

by fembuck



Category: Bloomington
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Power Play, Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie's working on a new film, and it brings out some hidden desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for the Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

It was strange, the feeling that came over Jackie when she was strapped into the corset.Even without her hair styled and the outer layers in place, she felt older in the corset.She felt cultured and refined.She felt, she thought with a smile, like she imagined Catherine felt all of the time; powerful, desirable, womanly and in control. 

Jackie ran her hands down her sides, tracing the curves the corset gave to her usually slim, almost boyish figure.She still had on the stalkings and heels she had been dressed in that morning, and even though the cameras had stopped rolling and she was now alone in her trailer with no more lines to deliver, Jackie still felt every bit the Victorian dominatrix she was playing in her new film. 

It was harder to shake Madam Fortin at the end of the day than it had been to move on after wrapping a day on the set of _Neptune 26_ , and Jackie found herself missing the sight of someone kneeling at her feet – looking up at her adoringly – as her co-star had been doing for most of the day. 

So, when Catherine slipped quietly into her trailer a few minutes later, Jackie greeted her with a decidedly wickeder smile than Catherine was used to. 

“Hi,” Catherine began as she moved towards Jackie, though she hesitated halfway to her girlfriend when she caught the expression on Jackie’s face. 

“Hello,” Jackie drawled, holding Catherine’s eyes steadily as her lover gazed at her. 

Catherine’s lips twitched though she controlled the urge to grin, and a shiver of excitement rolled through her as she began walking towards Jackie again. 

“I want to play a game,” Jackie said, her voice slow and precise as she allowed her eyes to roam possessively over Catherine’s body. 

Jackie’s eyes studied her intensely and Catherine felt every swipe of her eyes like a physical caress. 

Catherine bit at her bottom lip thoughtfully. 

Jackie was in no way submissive, but Catherine had never seen her act so outwardly forceful, so dominant before.In the corset, with her dark stalkings and viciously heeled boots, Jackie seemed less like herself and more like her character Madame Fortin. 

Catherine’s eyes widened slightly as the realization hit her. 

Of course, that was it! 

Jackie was still channelling Madame Fortin.She was still holding on to some part of the character, using Madam Fortin as a way to attain something she couldn’t or wouldn’t go after as Jacqueline Kirk. 

“Okay,” Catherine murmured softly, holding Jackie’s eyes for a moment before she lowered her gaze demurely.“What should I do?” 

With her eyes lowered, Catherine couldn’t see Jackie’s face, but she heard the sharp breath her girlfriend took and knew that she had read the situation correctly. 

“Whatever I say,” Jackie breathed out softly, shakily, more Jacqueline Kirk at that moment than Madame Fortin. 

“Whatever you say,” Catherine repeated quietly, and then she looked up timidly to receive her orders. 

The first order Jackie gave had Catherine bent over the arm of the couch, face pressed into the cushions, ass up in the air. 

When Catherine’s skin was flushed and her body trembling, hips pressing helplessly into the damp spot beneath her on the arm of the chair, Jackie gave her second order. 

Taking a seat on the couch, Jackie ordered Catherine to kneel between her legs, and once Catherine was settled, Jackie reached out, tangling slim fingers tipped with perfectly painted, blood-red nails in Catherine’s hair and tugged, drawing Catherine to the place where Jackie required her most. 

Jackie’s next order had Catherine blind-folded on all-fours on the rug before the electric fire-place as Jackie kneeled behind her. 

And finally, Jackie had Catherine drape herself across Jackie’s lap so that Jackie could slowly, possessively run her fingers over the smooth, firm, rounded cheeks of Catherine’s bottom. 

She toyed with Catherine for a while, enjoying the anticipatory shivers that ran through the older woman’s body as her fingers trailed across her skin, and when she dipped her fingers between Catherine’s legs, Jackie had to close her eyes to stop herself moaning at the feel of Catherine’s wetness. 

Catherine released a soft, imploring whimper as Jackie’s fingers touched her, and started to turn her head so that she could see Jackie’s face, but Jackie made a disapproving sound and obediently, Catherine turned back around. 

By the time Jackie was through with her, Catherine’s hair was completely disheveled, her ass was apple red and her thighs – and Jackie’s stalking – were sticky with her juices.Catherine’s breathing was laboured, her thoughts were scattered, and she was so exhausted and sated that if the chill of the room hadn’t finally started to register with her, she would have curled up in Jackie’s lap like a kitten and promptly gone to sleep.

Blessedly, as Jackie ran her fingers through Catherine’s hair while the former professor recovered, she realized that Catherine was cold, and knowing that her lover was currently in no state to take care of it herself, Jackie carefully slipped from beneath Catherine to retrieve a blanket, which she then wrapped around them both. 

“Are you okay?” Jackie asked softly, her voice gentle and tender instead of commanding and firm now that the fire burning within her had faded to embers. 

“Mm,” Catherine hummed, nuzzling her face into Jackie’s neck contently.“Yes, mistress,” she whispered playfully as the younger woman’s arms wrapped around her.“You know, I have to say you took to that quite naturally, Porcupine.Have you been holding out on me?” 

A blush tinted Jackie’s fair skin, but she met Catherine’s eyes boldly. 

“You know, I could say the same thing about you Ms. Stark,” Jackie drawled as she brushed her fingers across Catherine’s cheek.“Has my naughty girl been waiting for me to punish her?” 

Catherine shifted against Jackie and moaned softly before burying her face in Jackie’s neck once more, placing a gentle kiss to the warm, soft skin there. 

“No,” Catherine finally whispered, pulling away from the tantalizing nook she had just escaped to.“But if that’s how you’re going to keep me in line, I might start being purposefully incorrigible.” 

She was older and more experienced than Jackie and that had led rather naturally to her taking the lead when it came it the physical part of their relationship, especially in the beginning.However, Catherine knew the pleasures that submission could bring, and if Jackie was ready to start taking more control during their love-making, then Catherine was more than happy to let her. 

“The film just started shooting,” Jackie breathed out roughly, gazing down at the older woman as she teasingly traced the curve of Catherine’s ass with the tip of her finger.“You’re going to have a very sore bottom.” 

Catherine closed her eyes and arched into Jackie with a deep, drawn out moan.The spanking had surprised her, but she had quite enjoyed after the first few smacks and by the time Jackie’s hand had returned between her legs to stroke her, Catherine had practically been humping Jackie’s thigh. 

“As long as you kiss it better,” Catherine whispered before smiling cheekily and pursing her lips as she gazed up at Jackie. 

Jackie laughed softly at that and then tapped the tip of Catherine’s nose playfully before she leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow, deep kiss that made her toes curl and her insides flutter.

Her agent had warned her against taking the role of Madame Fortin since the media frenzy around her coming out had just started to fade and the controversial role would simply bring attention back to her.But, as Catherine sighed contently and snuggled against her exhausted and happy, Jackie knew that taking the role had been one of the most inspired decisions she had ever made. 

The End


End file.
